Flow microfluorometry is being applied to the study of charge sensitive dyes, the purification of human eosinophils, the detection of spontaneous antibody to murine leukemia viruses, somatic cell genetics the generation and analysis of hybridomas and analysis of lymphocyte subsets in human disease.